A Thing of the Past
by Kachie Takahashi
Summary: Nadie's past has never been explored, but she generally likes to keep it that way. How did Nadie become a bounty hunter? What led her from a simple life from working in a restaurant, to becoming a powerful marksmen with spunk? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers are always fun! I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja, Bee Train, or Funimation, nor any of the characters in the show. I own NOTHING! Nothing I say!

Kachie Says:

So after thinking hard about it, and to a suggestion made to me on my last fanfic's review, I've decided to dabble into the past of Nadie. I've thought about this already, and there is allot there that remains unknown and probably screaming to have some sort of history made up for it.

Anyways, I hope you all like this!

_When someone is talking like this, it means they are thinking.. SHHHHH!!! I am thinking._

__________________

A Thing of the Past

_Now lets get something straight. I wasnt always so self confident and the last thing that ever came to mind, was becoming a bounty hunter. I was your average young kid living from pay check to pay check as a waitress in sleezy bars. My coming to be came from a much darker place, one I wish I could forget. But if it werent for those things I'd have never met her..._

A 7 year old Nadie ran through the corn fields that belonged to the young family. Her family wasn't very big, however they were hard working enough to work on a small farm. They also grew wheat and had some animals like chickens and pigs. It was a hard working life, but even Nadie got to help out. She rather enjoyed helping her parents out.

Nadie's little boots padded hard on the dirt ground as she turned down one forked path in the corn field. She smiled excitedly on the search for someone. She knew exactly where he was though, for she knew these fields like the back of her hands. She never had to worry about being lost within the tall stalks of corn. Sometimes she had playmates over from the village about twenty minutes away from them, and they'd play in the corn fields all day.

"Nadie!" The man called out in surprise as he felt the small girl's weight on his back, her little arms around his neck as she clung to him. He had been knelt over examining the soil on the ground before his daughter came running up. The little red head giggled as he stood up, his arms sliding under the little girl's legs to allow her sit there and hitch a ride on his back. "Mami says dinner is almost ready!" Nadie chirped.

The young man smiled at the child as he nodded at her. "Well then, we should get back to the house, eh?" he said as he began to walk down the dirt path Nadie had just came running down. Nadie nodded and giggled again as she held on tightly to her father as he made way back to their small, but comfortable home. Nadie had always been a happy little kid, and always so helpful and well mannered, though she had her moments of getting into trouble.

Her parents were in their early 30's. Both still young at heart themselves, and hard working. They only had one child, and that was Nadie. Though occasionally a handful Nadie was their world. As it should be for any parent. They were a very close family. They'd sometimes go fishing, go on picnics, attend small festivals together. As long as it was the three of them, everything was as good as it could get in their minds.

Once Nadie and her dad reached their small home he let Nadie back down onto the ground and she began to run across the little path that led to the door. "Mami, I got Papi!" she called out as the man smiled to himself and shook his head. Nadie was just too adorable sometimes.

After a short bit the young family sat down around a small dining table, and began to eat. Of course dinner at their house was rarely quiet. Nadie's favorite time of the day was dinner. That's when her family shared their day's events, and other light hearted chit chat. Nothing major, nothing stressing. Just family bonding, if you will.

* * *

"You have your gun out again." came a young woman's voice. Carlos, the man sitting on the bed with a Colt M1911 .45 caliber only gave her a half implied smile. "Well it was my father's before it was mine, I should clean it every once in a while." he replied as he looked up at his wife. The young woman, smiled at him as she sat down next to him as he went about cleaning his gun.

It was early night, and it was dark out. You could hear the buzzing of desert bugs outside of their home. It was a calm night for the most part. Perhaps a bit windier then usual. Nothing major however. The skies were becoming cloudy as it looked like it may rain. It would have been nice if it did, they've had a bit of a dry season so far, and the crops needed it.

Nadie slept snug in her bed as a bit of thunder rolled through the skies. Subtle, and off to the distance. Nothing to cause any sort of distress just yet. The young couple didn't even think twice about it as they got ready for bed and settled in for the night.

_______________

Unknown to Nadie her father use to be a bounty hunter. He never mentioned it to his little girl, for he was too ashamed to admit a such. Killing people, and hunting them down for the reward. A license to murder basically. She would never know this dark secret of his, and his wife agreed to it. He honestly thought she'd never be the wiser. They never even mentioned such a thing as bounty hunting anywhere near her, let alone any other time.

Though he also didn't think that, after so many years of washing his hands of the business anyone would come looking for him. Bounty hunting was a dangerous job. It wasnt always as glorious as it was made out to be. You were constantly on the prowl, scoping out your next "job", but you also had to be careful to leave no tracks. Depending on who the target was, someone could after you for what you did. A gang, a mob family.. Organized crime was dangerous to hunt down.

These things never once crossed Carlos' mind after his wife became pregnant with their only child. Nadie was the whole reason why he quit being a bounty hunter, moved somewhere remote, and began a small farm. Nadie and his wife Carmen. They were all he needed, and all that mattered. But these things were in danger on this late night.

Thugs were scurrying about their property in silence, guns in their hands and masks on their faces. They said nothing as the found an unlocked window to the kitchen and made their way inside. They didn't know that Carlos had already caught wind of this. He felt lucky he had gotten up to get a glass of water when he saw them sneaking about. Robbers, perhaps. It was a common occurrence in Mexico. Far more then Carlos liked.

He had grabbed up his gun, made his wife go hide as he went looking for Nadie as carefully as he could. He held his gun tightly in his hand as he made his way into his little girl's room who was still sound asleep. He approached her bed and knelt down. "Nadie, Papi needs you awake." Carlos said quietly as he shook the little girl gently. Her blue eyes blinked open groggily as she was dazed from sleep and confusion as to why her dad was waking her.

He scooped her up in his arm as he took her to the small closet. "Stay in here and do come out or say a word till I get back ok?" he gave Nadie a stern look as if saying this wasnt a game. "If anyone else comes in here you run, and run as far away as you can." he then added as he kissed her forehead gently. Nadie nodded up at her father, still confused. She had never seen such a look in his face, in his eyes before. It was a sense of danger, and she dared not go against what he told her.

He closed the closet door as she sat on her rear hugging her knees up to her chest as she didn't speak a single word. But she could hear everything that went on around her. Suddenly there was loud bangs filling the house as Nadie quickly tucked herself into the corner of the closet. Her father's poncho that she always liked to steal fell over the top of her as it came off it's hanger. But she dared not move as she could hear her mom screaming and her father yelling her name.

More gun fire and then sobbing. Her mom's voice. She knew something bad had happened, and she clung to the fabric of her father's poncho as her eyes swelled with tears. Then another gun shot and all was silent. For at least a few minutes. Then she heard laughing from outside the house as glass smashed against the wooden frame.

Then there was more glass colliding with the sides of her now broken home. Molotov's, though Nadie had never seen or heard of such things, began to set the house on fire. She could hear a smoke alarm going off as she grabbed the poncho and ran out of the closet. She found her way into the kitchen as the house was beginning to fill with smoke as the flames grew.

Their were feint sounds of car tires kicking up dirt and small rocks as it sped off down the dirt road that led away from her home. She coughed as she managed to climb out of the kitchen window as yellow flames began consume her house. She was always taught, in case of a fire exit the nearest window or door she could... She only hoped her parents were right behind her.

She got far enough away from the house as she huddled under the large poncho as she watched the entire house become one giant flame. She had waited, and waited, for her parents but they never came out. The villagers, after 40 minutes finally came out to the scene with water hoses attached to trucks. Nearing the house they didn't know if anyone was even alive.

It took until morning before they found Nadie hiding in the pig house. She was curled up, her eyes and face stained from tears as she huddled in that poncho that was bigger then herself. "Nadie.." one older man said as he picked the little girl up carefully. The poor girl was exhausted. She had been through hell but he was glad to see that at least the little girl lived.

* * *

Months passed by. Nadie had been taken into foster care by one of the village's families. Though she stuck to herself quite a bit. Barely spoke. Took a couple weeks to get anything out of her concerning the night of the fire. Best they could come up with was a robbery gone wrong. None of the villager's knew of Carlos' past career, but knew that he was an exceptional marksmen with his Colt.

When asked his story was it was his father's gun and it was passed down to him before he died. It was the only thing that survived the fire, aside from Nadie herself. They had mentioned perhaps just throwing it out, they werent going to let a little girl have it. That would just be negligence. But Nadie insisted they let her have it someday. It was all she had left, that and her poncho.

It was settled, when she turned 15 she could have it, and only if she took the proper teachings on how to handle such a responsibility as a gun. Nadie was determined, at a very young age to get that gun back some day. She didn't know why her father had it, didn't even know why he did. But she would take it, and learn to use it. It was the only thing she had left that could feel close to her now dead parents.

* * *

So kind of short, and I apologize, but I just wanted to get the story set up going. Oh don't you worry! We'll be seeing much more on Nadie's past. I have a good idea of where everything is going to go. I have Darth Luffy to thank for giving me the idea. It was a great idea to delve into Nadie's past. But I hope this was a good start, and I will have more coming.

The more reviews I get the faster things will come =P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers are always fun! I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja, Bee Train, or Funimation, nor any of the characters in the show. I own NOTHING! Nothing I say!

Kachie Says:

Eh... Not really sure what to say xD

Here's the second chapter of my fic, and I hope you all like it. I'm not sure what else to say aside from that. Just that I have such plans! And I'm going to apologize, considering this is dealing with Nadie's past there's no fluff between her an Ellis. =/

_Nadie is narrating. I have decided this. _

* * *

Thing of the Past

Chapter 2

_I never knew, or understood what happened to my parents for a very long time. Part of me just accepted that it was a bunch of robbers looking for something. If they ever found what they were looking for we would never know, they burned the house down shortly after killing my mom and dad. But it haunted me for a very very long time, and I became a recluse person for it. _

Years had gone by after her parents' death. Nadie had began weapon's training with her father's M1911 shortly after her 15th birthday. She had been raised in foster homes ever since the fateful night that took her parents away. Once a bright young friendly little girl, was now recluse and didn't get close to anyone, even if they tried.

She never did quite get over the whole thing. She felt abandoned in some manner, and left feeling empty without a real answer to what happened. She had also moved out of the Foster system after fighting tooth and nail that she could handle herself. She had a job serving customers in a local Mariachi restaurant and bar. She had lined up a small studio apartment, and saved up a good amount of money.

It took some convincing, and compromising, but as long as someone from the Foster Services got to check in on her once a week, making sure she was doing ok, they allowed her to live on her own. Now all she had to do was go through gun safety courses to gain ownership of her father's old gun. Of course she had started learning how to use it much sooner then that. When she was 14 the local Sheriff took her to the shooting range to let her begin learning.

She still was a quiet, and fragile girl. Easy to walk all over and take advantage of despite her growing attitude. She was a sweet girl, and very smart, but still quite gullable. She worked long and hard at the restaurant, and even there, the older women made her do their chores and work. The adults that all looked after Nadie wondered if she could really take of herself so soon.

She didn't allow herself much of a child hood. She didn't like playing with other kids, despite her gentle and naive nature. It wasn't that she didn't like being around other people, she just didn't like getting close to them. She was always afraid that they'd leave her, or dislike her even. This was a very quick characteristic that came around shortly after her parents died. No one could blame her, but perhaps it was a little selfish.

BLAM! Nadie fired off one bullet as it sunk into a round hay bail on the far end of the target range. "You're getting better at this, Nadie." The sheriff said in an impressed manner. She wasn't the best shooter, and he doubted she'd ever be an expert at it, but she wasn't horrible either. But she was close to taking the test for the gun license. After that she could keep the gun with her.

She smiled a little, perhaps a bit shy as she sat the gun onto the little wooden windowsill in her stall. The sheriff smiled back at her as he carefully took the gun and stuck it in it's holster. She had emptied the clip and was done for the day. Besides she had work to go to soon.

As they began to leave the shooting range the sheriff got a bit curious about how she was doing. She barely said much to him since they got there. She looked a bit worn out to be honest. "So how is living on your own?" he asked curiously as he opened the passenger door to his squad car for her. He told her he'd give her a lift back to work today after they had finished at the range.

She shrugged as she covered her mouth, yawning. "Not bad, I guess." she replied as she got into the car. He closed the door and made his way around the front before settling into the driver's seat as they buckled in. He started the engine and pulled away from the small shooting range as Nadie fell silent once again.

Nadie was by no means stupid, she was a very smart girl with potential to do whatever she set her mind to, but he worried about her, because of her quiet, and naive nature. Without any friends around her age she seemed kind of like an odd ball, and perhaps an easy target to guys that were more then willing to harm a young girl like Nadie.

Nadie was also on the cute side. She took after her mom as far as looks were concerned. Though she had her father's sharp whit, and his blue eyes and red hair, she was a very pretty young girl. He knew she was already being harassed by older guys at the restaurant she worked at. Though he knew she was safe, because her boss looked after her.

But, he still worried about her. It was part of his job, though he helped watch out for her after her parents died and knew the girl pretty well at the same time.

__________

She frowned to herself as a middle aged man groped her butt. She had this happen on a nightly basis as she served tables, but she still could never get use to it. She didn't like it when men groped her. She felt dirty to some extent. She also felt a bit used perhaps. This was just a new reason to be recluse she figured. Why would she want to be around people if this was how they were.

She tried to ignore it though as he laughed with his buddies at the small round table. As Nadie reached the front bar to return some empty glasses to her boss, an older man with white hair and a bushy mustache he watched her. "You ok, Nadie?" he asked feeling concerned for his youngest employee. The older women knew how to laugh it off, or ignore it better then Nadie. Nadie was only a teenager trying to live in an adult world. She was still vulnerable.

Nadie just smiled absently. "I'm fine!" she put on a fake smile and cheerful tone. He frowned at her though. She was trying to act tough but he knew she was probably upset. But he shook his head as he handed her the next order she had to deliver. She took the tray as she spun around on her heals and began to walk to a more pleasant table.

This table was mostly nicer looking people. Three guys and a young pretty woman. She began to hand out their drinks as they smiled at her and thanked her. She smiled back as she parted with an empty tray to take the next table's order.

She wasn't sure what she was going to with herself beyond this just yet. She just figured this was good enough for a while. She had kind of wished that one day she'd gain more clues about who killed her parents, though she didn't even know where to begin. Even if she did what could she really do about it? She wasn't particularly strong, or able to do much.

But one day she had hoped for some closure. To be so young and to have your parents taken away from you was a little more emotional then some people could understand. She knew if she had some sort of answer, a great weight would be lifted from her shoulders. Until then, this was what she was condemned to.

* * *

BAM, right in the face! Miguel hit the ground hard just outside of some jewelery store. Nadie had since moved to a bigger town, hoping for better work. Yet she still worked in Mariachi joints, which led to the man sprawled out on the ground with a bloody nose. "To hell with men." Nadie said with tears in her eyes.

Miguel looked on in disbelief as Nadie clutched two plastic bags as she trotted away from the man she had just knocked off his feet. It almost felt good, and empowering as she thought about it. Though she was still upset and angry with how he took advantage of her kindness. To toy with her emotions! What nerves of that guy! She honestly thought he was a cool guy!

After what seemed like ages she slowed to a stop, her tear stained cheeks throbbing as she had been crying the whole while without realizing it. The first person she wanted to connect with in years and he tricked her into giving him money for, what she thought, he was gonna buy a new mariachi guitar. But she caught him spending it on some young woman.

She sniffed as she rubbed the tears from her eyes and face before she looked around. She began to realize she didn't recognize this part of town. She was in a darker place, and just before her was a dark looming ally way. She made a frustrated face as she turned on her heals as if to retrace her steps. Great now that no good Miguel made her get lost!

But before she could get much further she could hear gun fire. It rang in her ears as she shrieked, crouching down and covering her ears, her eyes closing tightly. She could hear more gun shots echo through out the narrow road that had to large and long apartment buildings on either side. almost like an ally within itself really.

BLAM BLAM! More gun fire, much closer. She peeked her eyes open just in time to get snatched up by a middle aged man as he held her tight. She squirmed of course, thrashing about to get loose. "Hey! Let me go!" she cried out. She then felt the cold steel of a gun barrel press against the side of her head. "Stop moving unless you want to die!" he shouted at her as she froze in place.

"Let the girl go." Came a strong, firm voice. Nadie looked over to see a woman, probably in her 30's with her own gun point directly at the man who had hold of Nadie. She felt new tears stinging in her eyes as she grew nervous at this situation. She had even left her hand gun back home. She knew she should have been carrying it with her, but she didn't think this sort of thing would happen to her.

"Not happening chica!" the man called back with panic. The woman smirked as she brushed long soft black hair back behind her shoulders. Green eyes flashed with a feral look on her face. "Shoot her and I'll shoot you, Michael." she said smoothly, as if daring him to do it. "Hey that's not funny!" Nadie called out as she gained an angry look.

The woman perked a brow at the girl as her emotional upset suddenly disappeared. A wild flare of her own flashed in her blue pools for eyes. Eyebrows twitching as she had just about enough of being taken advantage of. Suddenly a dangerous streak erupted within herself, though she had no clue as to where it came from.

She quickly, and as hard as she could, stomped on the man's foot, feeling it crack under her own foot as he yelped out in pain as his gun fell from his hand. "Duck!" the other woman commanded to Nadie. She didn't have to say it twice as Nadie quickly bolted out of the way. "If you have any last words, say 'em." Came the woman's voice as she grinned dangerously. Michael cried out again as the woman's fire arm went off, a bullet tearing through his abdomen.

_______________

After it had all been said and done, Nadie was of course fascinated with the woman. "Who are you?" she asked, ignoring the fact that there was a dead man just ten feet away. The woman tilted her head as she eyed the young Hispanic woman. "Lita." She replied casually as she slid her revolver back into it's holster at her hip.

Nadie eyed her, almost trying to figure her out. Why was she chasing that man to begin with. "You ok?" Lita asked as she watched Nadie, almost seeming confused. Usually girls like Nadie would turn and run away, perhaps go to the police in a panic. But not this young girl. Perhaps it intrigued Lita that the red head before her questioned her with her blue eyes.

Nadie stood up straight as she nodded. "Why were you chasing him?" she interrogated. This Lita woman didn't look much like a cop, nor did she look like she belonged to any sort of gang. She wore a button up long sleeved black western type of collared shirt, a tight fitting pair of blue jeans, and plain out brown worn in cowboy boots. She looked more like some kind of macho woman.

Lita perked both of her brows. This young kid was pretty nosey, she thought. She never got asked so many questions by a complete stranger. Then again she was use to being alone, and she herself liked it that way. "He had a bounty on his head. I'm a bounty hunter." she replied. Though intrigued to some degree the questioning was slightly annoying.

In the last few years Nadie had met a couple of these types of people. Both were male however, and sleezy. Though, when explained to her, bounty hunting was kind of like an off shoot of police work, she wondered how such people were allowed to do this sort of thing. It was suppose to help the justice system not be an excuse to be an ass hole.

Nadie sighed as she could see the perturbed look on Lita's face as she relaxed a little. She had no idea what came over her just now. But she suddenly reverted back into her shy self as she flushed a bit. "S-sorry.. I guess the adrenaline got to me.." Nadie muttered as she clung to her grocery bags. She still had them even? She was surprised after that had happened she hadn't lost them.

Lita shrugged as sirens could be heard in the distance. Oh good, someone could help her bring this guy's body in for her reward. "What's your name kid?" Lita asked curiously as she placed one hand on her hip. She wasn't sure herself, but she saw something in the young girl that only a gun slinger could see. Potential. That spark in Nadie's eyes before she stomped on that man's foot told her everything she needed to know.

"Nadie.." Nadie replied as she watched Lita confused. Lita smirked at the young woman as the sirens came closer. "Ever used a gun, Nadie?" She asked. Her voice was so full of confidence, and self pride. A certain strength Nadie lacked, but yearned for. Nadie nodded her head. "I own a Colt M1911.." she replied quietly unsure where this was going.

"How would you like it, if I taught you some things?" Lita questioned as finally some cop cars pulled into the narrow rode. Lita distinctly, and without much more then a passing thought pulled out her wallet, flashing her bounty hunting license and ID. A License to kill. That was how the sheriff of her home town described it.

_And that, was when I met my mentor. That was when I was truly exposed to the life of a bounty hunter._

* * *

This one was a bit longer. But I hope it doesn't seem rushed. Trust me I got bigger plans for this! There will be more chapters to come. I hope you all like this... Let me know! If I should add anything I'm open to suggestions =D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers are always fun! I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja, Bee Train, or Funimation, nor any of the characters in the show. I own NOTHING! Nothing I say!

Kachie Says:

So it's taken me a bit to get this one going again. Sorry! I've been distracted with real life things, such as job hunting, being sick, aaaaand WoW has a factor to play, I will not lie. So I'm hoping this has caught some interest so far, and do not worry, this is where the fun really begins! I have such dark and twisty plans, but by the time this is hopefully, I will hopefully have it tied well enough to the show.

^^ Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_Nadie is narrating!_

* * *

A Thing of the Past

Chapter 3

It didn't take much to catch Nadie's attention it seemed. That very night, after her fateful meeting with Lita, she packed only what she needed, and was on the road with the mysterious older woman. She wasn't sure what caught her attention first. The show of strength, confidence, and danger with a gun, the attitude, or perhaps the lifestyle in general. She had never given bounty hunting much thought, let alone becoming acquainted with one.

Lita never expressed what exactly she wanted to teach Nadie, only that it required leaving everything else behind, and moving in with her. Now any sane person would say no flat out, but the way Nadie saw it, her life wasn't going anywhere with what she had, and she had nothing to lose. She had no friends, no family. What she did have was a small time job, that bothered her, a dark past, and an uncertain future. With this decision she could gain something more in life, and perhaps, with herself.

She fell asleep in the car, two hours into their journey. All Lita said was, they were going home. A bounty hunter with a home sounded appealing somehow. As far as Nadie knew of the lifestyle a bounty hunter never staid in one spot for long, and was constantly on the road. Either because the job itself was dangerous and you didn't want to be found, or because it required allot of traveling. Perhaps a bit of both really.

Lita was a quiet woman, which was fine with Nadie. She herself didn't have much to say. Perhaps a good pair, for the time being. Be it just as travel companions, or apprentice and mentor. Nadie somehow knew Lita wanted to teach her the ways of bounty hunting, but she wasn't sure why. Hell, she didn't even know why she accepted. But she did.

The trip itself took all night. They didn't get to Lita's secluded home until shortly after dawn. Her home was decently sized. And quite in the middle of nowhere. Solitude is what Lita usually strived for, if you asked her.

Nadie slowly blinked her eyes open, having spent the whole trip sleeping. She let out a yawn as she stretched in her seat. The older truck pulled up in front of the house before coming to a stop. Nadie sleepily looked around through the truck windows. Lita casually opened her door and got out as she stretched. It was a long drive to be sure, and one could get stiff after a few hours alone.

Nadie followed suit as she climbed out of the truck. Lita reached into the cab and pulled up her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder as she led the way to the front door in silence. Nadie, too, grabbed her things as she trotted up behind the older woman. "This is where you will be living for now." the woman said as she pulled out her house keys. She unlocked the door and let Nadie in first who slowly stepped inside.

She took a glimpse around her new home as Lita stepped in behind her, closing the door. Lita then walked passed Nadie as she tossed her duffle bag onto the floor. The home was nice looking on the inside. An expensive looking stereo, and nice furniture decorated the place. Old framed photos over a fireplace, perhaps of people Lita knew, or was related to. No TV though, but Nadie was ok with that.

"If you're hungry there's food in the kitchen, help yourself." Lita muttered as she herself let off a yawn. She was tired after such a long drive. "If you don't mind, I need some sleep.." Lita then said as she made her way for a long hallway. Nadie shrugged as she eyed a bookshelf. She normally wasn't much of a reader but what else could she do right? "I'll be up in a few hours, just make yourself at home." Lita then hollered from down the hall.

* * *

It was mid afternoon now. Lita wasted no time in showing the girl around her land, which was riddled with obstacles, shooting dummies, and other such things. It looked like a mini boot camp in her large backyard. Well, really she had open range as far as what she wanted to do in the middle of nowhere. A blessing in disguise from the looks of it.

Lita then faced the younger girl, who looked almost lost with what she was facing. "I wont lie, once you accept what I have to offer, and I have a feeling you will, I will not be your most favorite person." Lita said sternly. Her facial expression was that of the most serious looks Nadie had ever seen. Nadie gulped slightly as she eyed the woman. What did she get herself into?

Lita rested her left hand on her left hip. She continued to hold that serious gaze. This was obviously no joke to her. Something she looked to take very very seriously. "What DO you want with me?" Nadie finally asked, perhaps with a bit of attitude. Lita smirked. Good, the young girl just might have what it takes, as far as attitude went. "Nadie, I can tell you have what it takes to be a bounty hunter. No, there is no telling, I KNOW you do." Lita said matter of factually.

Nadie gave her a look of disbelief. She somehow knew it was coming, but it didn't stop her from being surprised anyways. Nadie folded her arms over her chest as she then looked at the woman, almost like she didn't care what the older woman had to say. She never thought about such a career, she wasn't even sure if she had what it took.

Lita watched Nadie, who fell silent. Oh Lita knew she had what it took. It wasn't a matter of first impressions, or anything to that sort. She knew, and that was all that she had to say for it. She had no doubt, in fact she'd be very disappointed in Nadie if she didn't have what it took. Perhaps strange, in the eyes of someone who knew nothing of Lita.

* * *

"Nadie, focus!" Lita yelled at her. It was the next day, and Lita was right. She was Nadie's least favorite person. She had her running around everywhere. She held in her hand, her father's colt, but with a clip with blank bullets. Something Lita just so happened to keep on hand. But perhaps she still practiced her skills regularly. Nadie didn't bother to ask.

Nadie fell on the ground, and hit hard. She dropped her gun, which flew a few feet away from her before landing on the dead grass, if you could even call it that. More like patches of dead vegetation. Out in the desert, it was rare to see much of anything green and living.

Nadie grunted as she scrapped up her forearms and knees. She was wearing a pair of gym shorts, and a tank top for this so called training. She was already banged up a little as Lita wasn't giving her a real chance at anything. They started their day early, and began with some work outs, then some basic hand to hand combat routines. Then some free style sparring. Which Nadie had no experience with. To say the least, Lita whooped her butt something fierce.

Lita called it tough learning. Nadie labeled it as an unfair ass kicking. "Pick it up and keep going!" Lita barked as Nadie cursed to herself, slowly getting to her feet again. She felt sore everywhere. She felt sore in places she never knew you could feel sore at. She wasn't even given a chance to patch up her bleeding arms and legs. "Come on! I've been at this all day!" Nadie complained as she slowly stumbled towards her gun.

Lita scoffed as she approached the girl in a huff. Nadie cringed but put up her arms, her hands curled into fists as if thinking she was about to get another pounding. This was pure abuse! "The real world isn't going to cut you a break, Nadie!" Lita shouted as she picked up the colt on the ground and shoved it into Nadie's hands. "Again, from the beginning!" She commanded, her right hand pointing to the beginning of the obstacle course.

It was made into a roofless building, riddled with multiple doors, dead end rooms, and thick wooden dummies, painted up to look like thugs with guns, and civilians. Nadie was forced to run this thing full force and she had yet to finish. There was no floor, just walls and doors, in the middle of the desert, half a mile away from Lita's house.

Nadie groaned as she slowly made her way back to the beginning before turning to face the building once more. Lita shortly joined her outside, having followed her all around as the girl wandered it aimlessly. It was good practice. Nadie had to learn to move quickly, and use her wits, and observation skills. It was hard work, but Lita found it to be the most effective way to become a great hunter.

"Go!" Lita yelled at her, and Nadie snapped out of her thoughts of shooting Lita with one of her blank bullets and quickly began to run in a panic. Into the entrance she went, accidently putting a round through a civilian dummy. Lita gave an inpatient look as Nadie cringed but kept moving. Weaving around the multiple halls and rooms, missing many targets, and stumbling over herself.

Before long and having gotten turned around somehow exhaustion began to get the best of her. Her temples throbbed, as her heart pounded, Lita hot on heals, pushing her to the limits. "Nadie!" She yelled, and Nadie would try to move faster. She didn't have many breaks in the day, but Lita knew it was preparing her for these sorts of events. Bounty hunting was a simple job in Lita's mind, not as mind numbing as her training, but one never knew.

Nadie tripped over a rock poking out of the ground as she screamed out in shock before landing hard once more on the desert floor. She grunted as she again lost her grip on her gun, as she all out fell on her front side, now scraping up her chin. Now she really couldn't get up. She was not use to so much in one day. Lita sighed as the girl panted hard on the ground. Perhaps she was pushing a bit too hard as she thought about it.

Lita picked up Nadie's gun, before tucking it in the hem of her jeans. She then made her way to the fallen teenager before picking her up and getting her back onto her feet. Oh she wasn't about to apologize for pushing the girl to her limits. In fact she was rather impressed Nadie lasted this long. "Alright, lets go get you cleaned up." Lita said, more gently this time.

Nadie only groaned as Lita helped Nadie gimp her way back to the truck. A good hot bath, and a warm meal would do her good, Lita thought. She wouldn't put her through anymore hell today, but maybe some verbal lectures would still be in order. She was a harsh teacher, but Lita learned the same way when she was younger. It paid off though, and she knew it would be the same for the young stray girl, if she could stick with it.

* * *

Nadie climbed into the prepared bath for her. There were some special bath herbs put into the hot water, for Nadie to soak in. According to Lita it would not only help clean whatever injuries she acquired, but help her muscles relax. Nadie had to admit, the second her naked body sank into that bath water it felt pretty amazing, despite the stinging sensation in her cuts.

She cringed a bit, though, as she sat in the hot water. But she sank further in as her eyes closed. She was so exhausted she didn't know if she could stay awake for much longer. "I'll start dinner." Lita said just before leaving the bathroom. Nadie usually wouldn't get naked in front of a complete stranger, but she was too tired to make a fuss over it.

Nadie let out a long sigh as she relaxed further. The hot bath felt so good after her long day. She had never felt so dirty before in her life, but she had a feeling this would become a regular occurrence. She already regretted accepting the woman's invitation to this madness. Nadie wasn't even sure if she could take someone's life, and Lita warned her that this would happen more times then not with this job. "It just comes with the territory" she said as if it were no big deal.

She looked up to the ceiling as she tried to wrap her mind around this idea. "What should I do, Mami.. Papi..?" She asked thinking maybe her dead parents would be able to answer her somehow. But there was nothing but silence as she frowned. What was she to do?

* * *

It was late night now. Nadie had passed out on the living room couch during Lita's lecture. Lita only sighed in defeat. It was obvious Nadie was worn out to the core. Lita just left her there, and laid a blanket out over her sleeping form. This was hours ago however. Lita just sat on a chair, a fire crackling in the fireplace.

She held a hot cup of tea in her hands. She looked at the girl as she thought to herself. Who knew she'd ever meet her? She knew exactly who she was dealing with. She knew the moment she laid eyes on her. But still, it'd remain a mystery to Nadie. Lita shook her head as she turned her head to watch the dancing flames in the fireplace. She was more use to late nights. Then again, so was Nadie but not after today.

But tomorrow, Lita was going to push the girl hard again. She wouldn't rest until either Nadie gave up, or became good enough to be able to handle herself on her own. It would take time, however. This Lita was certain of. Nadie was thrown into a lifestyle that she was far from use to. A simple waitress thrown into a hellish boot camp. Lita smirked to herself. Well Nadie accepted, she should of expected this would be no walk through the park.

"Get your rest while you can, kid, after today you wont get much of it again for a long, long time." She said as Nadie grunted in her sleep before rolling over onto her other side.

_I had no idea what was in store for me. How could I? I was a simple country girl thrown into chaos, and with a teacher from Hell itself. But that was nothing, compared to what I would eventually learn, and come to do. _

___________________

So, I know a short chapter, but hopefully it makes sense. Nadie is an excellent marksmen after all, and well disciplined. To go from waitress to a powerful huntress over night just didn't make sense to me, so here she is going through hell. xD

More to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers are always fun! I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja, Bee Train, Funimation, or any of the characters! I own nothing! NOTHING I SAY!

Kachie Says:

Jezikial, thank you so much for your comment. I'm so glad it all feels natural so far! Truth be told I was afraid it felt off somehow, but I'm glad you've enjoyed it thus far.

Whelp, here it is everyone! Chapter 4. I'm sorry it took so long, between some real world matters, I haven't had a whole lot of time to think of what to do next for this fanfic. Though I know where it will ultimately lead, I need fillers to think of till then.

But without further aude, here it is the next chapter!

_Oh yes, this is Nadie narrating the story._

A Thing of the Past

Chapter 4

_I had no idea what kind of Hell I stepped into. But you know I'm glad I did. Finally, I had some goal in life. I could be someone, even if was just a thug with a license. But as time went on I began to gain faster reflexes, more confidence, and all in preparation for that fateful day so long ago._

Days turned into weeks... Weeks into months.. Days, weeks, months, blurred together. Nadie was up just before the first sight of dawn, dragged out of bed, put through a cold shower, and only toast for breakfast. Shoved out the door into the truck Nadie was driven out to their training grounds.

It was like routine, Nadie should have been use to it. But every day Lita pushed her hard. Actually now it felt like she was pushing her even harder. Soon as she stepped foot out of that truck she'd have a fist flying at her. She had to learn to anticipate this. It took a few days but she finally figured out this was how they would start their days now.

Of course Nadie began to catch on faster. Still no expert, far from it, but catching on. "Nadie stop being lazy!" Lita would yell as she would come at her. It didn't feel like it to Nadie, but Lita was using restraint. If she wasn't careful she probably could have snapped Nadie like a twig. Nadie was still this frail little country bumpkin with no idea as to what kind of a world she so eagerly thrusted herself into.

Fists flew, Nadie got pounded, but she began to learn to weave and dodge, and throw her own back at Lita. Nadie began to grow a slight muscle tone by now, her attitude changing as her relentless teacher prepared her for a world of violence, and death.

Ever morning... Sparing.. Then actual hand to hand combat lessons, without the pounding. Then a vigorous work out. Laps around the training course, push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, you named it, Lita put Nadie through it. After that target practice. Nadie had to go through 15 clips before she could finish. Sometimes she went through a couple extra.

Her aim was getting better and better. It helped that she had some practice before this, but it was casual, no one yelling at her, scolding her for every target she missed. Then there was the moving target practice. This was when Nadie ran through that makeshift building, having to shoot on the run, having to learn to be graceful on her feet.

Every day Lita would go out there, and move the target dummies around. No two days were the same. Nadie had to learn to be observant, then be repetitious. Some days Lita herself would hide away inside the maze, and with paint ball guns they'd round off with each other. Nadie was getting better, but was still sloppy.

After that, more sparring, then lunch. It was a tough life for a young kid. But Nadie learned to adapt. She learned to take the challenge, enjoy it, go with it, learn from it. She was a fast learner. Lita admired the passion. She had improved so much over the months. When Lita said it was enough, some days, Nadie would push for more.

Nadie was determined, and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was her way to find a place in life. All she knew was, she was liking some of the changes she had made within herself. Still timid, but getting more confidence, more will power to do what she never thought she could. But was she really prepared to do the real thing? Or would she restrain herself to a life of constant training and never putting her skills to the real test.

On this day, Nadie earned a day off. Or so Lita thought. Nadie took it of course. She was beat, she needed a day's rest. She rarely got a day off out here. It was hell, but Nadie somehow found appreciation in it. Today Nadie spent the day out on the porch with a book and some lemonade.

"I have a job, Nadie." Lita said as she stepped out on the porch, leaning against the front door's frame. Nadie looked up at Lita and watched her silently. "I'll be gone a couple weeks, it's going to take some time to track my target, but that doesn't mean you should slack off." Lita said firmly.

Nadie of course planned to be a bit of a slacker, Lita knew this too. After all the girl was still a kid, it was bound to happen. Nadie just nodded at the woman before yawning. "In a couple months... I'll take you to the bounty office, we'll get you certified... Then I'll take you on a job." Lita said before returning inside the house, closing the door.

Nadie's eyes widened a bit. "Wait!" Nadie shouted as she tossed the book aside as she scurried into the house. "Dont you think it's too soon??" She blurted out feeling nervous suddenly. Lita smirked as she turned on her heals. "You gotta learn someday, Nadie. If you refuse to come, I'll drop you back off in that shit hole town and you can work for drunken customers again." She said.

Her voice deepened, turned dangerous. It was a promise, no empty threat. Nadie gulped as she shrank a bit. She didn't know what was worse. Sticking around with Lita or a bunch of drunks groping her rear every night. She just nodded some in agreement and slumped onto the chair. She'd have to learn life wasn't fair.

Lita was so tempted to use Nadie as bait for this particular case. They were after a sexual predator, what better way to force him out of his hole then to wave juicy bate in front of his eyes. Nadie was an attractive girl. Pretty, big soft eyes, and in the right outfit, she'd have the guys crawling all over her.

But that would be too much, she was sure of this. She wouldn't be that cruel to Nadie. Last thing she wanted was to have Nadie choke up and actually get hurt. So they went about showing a picture, asking if anyone had seen him, and if so where. All the while. Lita would give Nadie a verbal walk through.

Nadie listened hard. She didn't want to screw up. If you screwed up out here, you were as good as dead, there was no second tries. According to Lita anyways. They were up early, they drove and walked all over town, showing this man's picture. So far they had a few leads.

Nadie messed with her poncho slightly, one of two things that were precious to her, the things that survived with her the night of the fire. Her Colt was strapped to her leg, secure and snug in it's holster. She wore a button up cowboy style shirt, navy blue in color, and tight fitting blue jeans, topped off with cowboy boots.

Her mentor picked out the outfit. Nadie sighed and gave a look of annoyance. She didn't mind so much clothing, accept it wasnt usually her style. Way to go, Lita, matching outfits. Cute. Perhaps it was a way to tick her off, if so, it was working. "Come on I think I know where he is." Lita interrupted her thoughts after talking with some club owner.

"Be ready for anything, got it?" Lita said sternly as they climbed into the truck. Nadie nodded quickly as she got into the cab to keep a look out. As they drove off Nadie felt tense. This was it, moment of truth. She had her basic bounty hunter's license. It was nothing more then the ability to catch small time crooks, but could assist higher end bounty hunters, much like Lita.

She gripped the handle of her pistol as she gained a serious look on her face. She tried to calm her nerves, but everything inside of herself felt numb. She was about to get into a gunfight she knew it. She felt it in her gut, like it was a fact. How would she handle this? She ran over a scenario in her head, a simple one. He'd just give up with two guns in his face right?

_Yea right Nadie, come on focus.. _She thought to herself. She cursed as she looked up at their surroundings. They began to pull to a slow stop outside of some building. Run down apartments maybe. No it was a hotel, she could see the sign by double doors. She hopped out of the truck, her poncho fluttering with the motion.

Lita got out of the cab and looked over at the hotel. "Stay here, in case he tries to make a run for it." Lita ordered as she closed the cab door and began to walk towards the building. She didn't even bother to try and hide her gun, it rested at her hip, clear as day. Like a warning that she would use it, if someone provoked it.

Her walking stride so confident, so full of herself. Nadie gained a new irritated look. She knew it was because she still wanted that sort of confidence but she couldn't help but also think Lita had too much ego.

As soon as the woman disappeared through the front office door Nadie sighed and leaned against the truck. She folded her arms over her chest, dropping her guard. "Really? In case he runs?" she said to herself. Sure Lita gets her all worked up just to sit at the truck. Suddenly there was gunfire filling the air around her.

She quickly drew her colt as she looked around, in search of where it was coming from. "Nadie!" Lita yelled out at her as a big bald man came running from the hotel. Nadie tried to take aim but he pointed his gun at her as well. "Shoot him!" Lita commanded as she gripped at her shooting arm. She had been shot, Nadie could see the blood.

"Damnit!" Nadie cursed as she shot off a couple rounds. They missed, but pissed off the bulky man as he fired his weapon. Nadie felt searing pain hit the side of her stomach as he ran right past her. She fell to her knees as she gritted her teeth as she tried so hard to yell out in pain. But she failed as she let out a loud yelp as she fell onto her side.

"Nadie! NADIE!" Lita yelled out in panic as Nadie's vision blurred. Well this was it, she thought. She messed up, and now she was going to die. Those were the last thoughts in her mind as she passed out.

Nadie's first real gunfight! I wanted it to be as realistic as possible. She's not use to this sort of thing just yet. Stay tuned! More to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers are always fun! I do not own El Cazador De La Bruja, Funimation, Bee Train, or the most adorable pair in the universe, Nadie and Ellis. Nor do I own any of the other amazing characters. 3 I OWN NOOOOTHING!

Kachie Says:

So I had this chapter in mind as soon as I began to plot the 4th one. There is still so much I need to accomplish before this is over, do not be surprised if I end up with more then 10 chapters. But I will try my best to keep this interesting!

_Nadie is Narrating._

A Thing of the Past

Chapter 5

"Nadie hang in there, kid." Lita said as they rushed to the hospital in her truck. She sped down the road, with Nadie slumped in the passenger seat. She was bleeding badly, and Lita tried her best to keep pressure on the gunshot wound as she drove with her other hand.

Nadie panted heavily in her injured state. She had regained some form of consciousness, if you could call it that, on their way to the hospital. Though it was a state of confusion, perhaps shock. She groaned under her breathe as she was too weak to do much else. Lita cursed as she turned a corner and pulled into the emergency entrance to the hospital.

She screeched to a stop as she quickly climbed out of the truck. She quickly ran to the other side of the vehicle as she threw open the door, scooping up the bleeding girl in her arms. Her own arm was injured and bleeding pretty good, going numb, but she fought against it. Nadie's injury was much worse, and if she didn't act quickly the young girl could very well die.

Nadie's eyes, half lidded, could only make out dark blurs. Lights above her head passed by as she felt her body get dropped onto a stretcher. "We need to get her into surgery stat!" some woman hollered. Though Nadie barely heard it, like a feint echo of the past.

Her body tingled, as she began to feel numb. Yet her injury ached fiercely and it was the only thing keeping her focused on the land of the living. "You'll be ok Nadie!" Lita called after her as she was rushed behind double doors. She felt a foreign object cover her face, from her nose to chin. But only barely.

She grunted in pain once more before she again lost consciousness.

Slowly soft blue eyes began to pry themselves open. Dazed, and sedated Nadie felt nothing around her. Numb as her eyes slowly moved to look around her. She was heavily medicated and at first she didn't understand the world around her.

_Am I... dead..? _She wondered as she tried to sit up but her body refused to move. She gave up after a few tries and just lied there before she looked up at the ceiling. She finally began to remember the events leading up to this point. She looked down at herself, covered in hospital garb and a blanket.

"Oh good, you're awake." came Lita's voice. Was that a hint of relief? Nadie slowly turned her head to see the older woman as she grunted. Her whole body ached, like she had been ran over by a tank. Close enough anyways. "They fixed you up pretty good, but you need some rest. I'll be back in the morning." Lita said as she got to her feet.

Nadie had no strength to say or do anything as her eyes began to close again. She felt so sleepy, and she wasn't about to fight it off. Sleep was bliss sometimes, and right now Nadie wanted a bit of that bliss.

Noon rolled around fast. Nadie was much more mobile today. Though she hadn't said much. Lita had stopped by to see how she was doing. After about 30 minutes of a silent treatment she left only saying, "I need to finish what we started." before walking out the door. Nadie only scoffed, even if it caused her slight pain from her injury.

Now Nadie sat on her bed contemplating her choices. After yesterday she wasn't sure if she could really handle such a lifestyle. She only gave herself a dose of self pity. She screwed up, she could have died. She tried to shoot someone! She felt so confused. Should she really continue this? Or slip under the radar and ditch the woman who brought her into such a world.

Her eyes showed everything. No matter how hard she would try to hide her emotions, her eyes betrayed her. Her eyes were dim, showed signs of depression. She thought about how things should have been, if her parents were still alive today. Her parents would be so disappointed in knowing she had gotten a bounty hunting license. They would have scolded her, shunned her.

Yet she blamed those who took their lives. If it weren't for them she wouldn't be in this mess! Why did she even allow herself to be in this situation? She clenched her fists tight as she looked down at her hands. These were the hands of a potential killer. This went against her very nature.

"Damnit!" Nadie shouted out as she swung her arm into her food tray, knocking over a cup of water. The contents within splattered against the wall and floor. She gritted her teeth. That was a bright idea, as her hand moved over her gunshot wound as she felt a shot of pain. "What am I doing?" She cried out as she felt so lost and frustrated. Tears threatened her eyes a she closed them tightly.

A few days passed by. Lita was given permission to take Nadie home, with a few bottles of medication for the pain, and antibiotics to keep her from getting an infection. Of course Lita knew how to take care of a gunshot injury, she had been through some herself.

In fact she was wearing a sling. She never did catch the guy that shot Nadie, but she never intended to. She would be too slow with her arm out of order. She carefully helped the quiet girl into the passenger side of the truck's cab before getting in herself.

The long trip home was spent in silence. Nadie spent the whole ride starring out the window, watching the desert pass them by. Lita would allow the girl to wallow in her self pity for a day or two more, but if she continued she was going to set her straight. She should have felt lucky she lived.

"No way!" Nadie yelled in anger. Lita had tried to coax her into going back after their job after a couple days. Of course Lita wasn't crazy enough to do it while Nadie was still healing. But once she did, Lita was going to push her back out into the chaos. She couldn't stand this self pity party Nadie was throwing. It was a sign of weakness in her eyes.

"I did not drag you out here so you can crawl into a hole and feel sorry for yourself, kid." Lita lectured. Nadie scoffed as she glared. There was that sparkle Lita saw when she first ran into the girl. Nadie's eyes glowed whenever she got angry. A fiery soul laid dormant behind those eyes. It was only a matter of time to drag it out into the fresh air.

"Then you should have left me alone!" Nadie declared as she began to gimp slightly towards her room. "You get your ass back out here!" Lita yelled. She was done with this. Nadie needed to grow up. She needed to face the fact that life was a bitch. She needed a good dose of common sense knocked into her thick skull.

Nadie cringed at that angered voice. When Lita was mad Nadie had a hard time defying her. She was no one to mess with, she knew that. She slowly turned around and mustard up the best glare she could, despite being nervous that she'd come swinging. "Sit down." Lita commanded with a cold tone.

Nadie slowly made her way for the chair as she watched Lita, still glaring. She slowly sat down onto the chair, being careful in the way she moved. Lita walked over to the fireplace, picking up a box before opening it up, pulling some files from it. She walked over to the table and tossed them down onto it, the thick paper making a slight slap noise as it landed.

Nadie blinked as she looked up at Lita, confused. "You might be interested in who we are chasing." Lita commented as she sat on the couch as she rested on leg over the other, her arms crossed over her chest. Nadie gave her a confused look. She wasn't sure what Lita was talking about as she picked up to folder slowly.

Lita sighed, inside were just photos of the bigger man that shot Nadie just days ago. Some news paper clippings, and the wanted poster. Nothing that would really clue her in. Even Lita didn't know until the day before they left the hospital. But she did now, and she was hell bent on vengeance. Question was, would Nadie?

She was ready to give the girl her ultimatum. Either join her, or she'd drop her off where she found her. It wasn't because she was that cold hearted, but not everyone was cut out for this sort of thing. Nadie had become a half way decent shooter, her reactions were a little sloppy, but better then when she first picked her up.

She gained a defiant attitude at times, and she showed signs of more confidence within herself. Something Lita would praise her for, if she knew Nadie wouldn't start slacking off. But perhaps this would seal her fate. A life of a bounty hunter, or the life of mariachi bars and low end jobs. The choice was Nadie's.

"I don't get it." Nadie muttered as she looked up at Lita from the file. Lita looked back at her, her expression completely serious. No sign of anything but a scorned woman. "He's one of the people that killed Carmen, and Carlos." she began. Nadie's eyes slowly grew wide, those names, they were her parents' names... there was no way... "He helped kill your parents, Nadie." She confirmed.

Nadie, in complete shock felt the papers and photos slip from her hands as they fluttered to the floor. There was no way. She felt a jab at her heart, but she was also confused. How did Lita know of her parents? How did she knew their names? How did she know they were HER parents to begin with? She never mentioned them before, she just said her parents were dead.

Lita's steely gaze never left Nadie's now ridged body as she tried to comprehend what was just said. Lita's eyes closed as she sighed. She knew exactly who Nadie was, had from the moment she laid eyes on her. At first she could have cared less, at first she was just going to leave the girl behind. But those eyes, the way she held herself, that feisty nature, was just like her father back in the old days.

I like suspense filled cliff hangers! I will write more soon, but I may have a job now, and it may take a bit longer to update. I hope this is still enjoyable though ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: We all know it, but we do it anyways. I do not own anything outside of a desk, computer chair, fuzzy cat named Hiroki, a computer, and the clothes in my closet. xD

Kachie says:

So it's a sleepless night. Figures, I have to be up early for my first day of work and I cannot sleep lolz. So I figured I'd at least get STARTED on chapter 6.

Now this one will be a little different. Going to mix a little "presence" with the past, but you'll see how. Hope you all enjoy it, I wanted to change up the mood slightly.

Chapter 6

Nadie paused, thinking hard on her past. Ellis had asked her, out of pure curiosity, why she became a bounty hunter. She herself still really didn't know, something primal within her threw her in a rage after her former teacher told her what she did on that fateful day. It was the turning point that would send Nadie spiraling down a road that could not be turned back on.

It started on a quiet day, while they drove to some unknown destination. After Winay Marka they had traveled for the pure reason to do so. Sight seeing, meeting people, doing odd end jobs to keep the gas tank from going dry, and their bellies from shrinking in starvation.

It wasn't like they had gotten bored, they enjoyed every moment of it. They got to meet many people, and they didn't have a care in the world. They still ran into Ricardo, Lirio, yes even Jody became more of a closer friend to the desert vixens.

But on this quiet day, Ellis grew curious. She never pestered Nadie much about her past. She knew very little, but apparently on this day she wanted to ask. Nadie of course fell silent. She wasn't sure she should tell Ellis such a tale. It wasn't a pleasent one. Sure, everything turned out well in the end, but the process of it...

It was a long story, and after much thinking she finally decided to tell Ellis what she wished to know. But in order to do, she had to start from the beginning. There was no easy way to explain it. No "I just wanted to" or "I picked up a gun one day and it was done", no random chance, it was all boiling down to specifics, and without those... Well there was no reason to tell the story.

Nadie looked over from her chair in their hotel room. Ellis was sound asleep. She got to the point of Lita explaining the fat man's part in her parents' murders, then decided to save the rest for the morning... Ellis seemed to feel bad for asking now, and Nadie decided she needed to let this soak in, for the rest of her story was only going to be a further tumble down a dark road.

Nadie then looked out of her window as she leaned her head against her open palm. Her face looked solum as she went to stare out the window. She wondered if Ellis was really ready to hear the rest of her story. She was rather afraid to finish it, truth be told. She then looked back at Ellis as she let her arm fall to the arm rest. She somehow knew Ellis wouldn't judge her for anything, but disappointment could still surface.

"How the hell do you know about my parents?" Nadie demanded as she shot to her feet, completely ignoring the jabbing and searing pain in her side. Her blood was boiling, she felt dizzy, her body tingled as adrenaline pumped through her veins in full force. She wanted answers, no needed them. She had needed them for years, and the man that almost killed her, was ironically responsible for the death of her parents. Or partly.

"Nadie, calm down.... You'll hurt yourself." Lita said as she closed her eyes. She could hear the anger, and the anguish behind that sweet voice. She knew Nadie to be a kind hearted kid, despite her trying to live in a chaotic world. A world Lita invited her to. Lita could feel the anger seeping out of Nadie's being.

"Like I care right now, you answer me!" Nadie continued yelling. Her teeth gritted hard, her fists clenched. That night came rushing back to her mind's eye in a flash. A much younger Nadie, oblivious to the world, hiding in a closet, scared out of her little mind, hearing her mother screaming, her father yelling, and gunfire filling her home.

Tears threatened Nadie's normally determined eyes. She was much more emotional then she would let on, and sometimes it escaped her. "Please, Nadie, for your sake sit down and take a deep breathe... I will explain everything." Lita sighed as she looked up at a fuming teenaged girl. Perhaps more scorned then herself. Nadie knew little of the world, yet you could say knew more then most at the same time.

Sheltered, but knew just how cruel life could be to someone. Nadie wasn't stupid, not by any means, but she shut off the world around her long ago. Nadie let out a shaky breath trying to hold her tears back as she sat back down on the couch. The pain in her side finally coming into realization, as her injury throbbed and ached.

"Tell me.. everything.." Nadie muttered, still very angry, but much more quiet. Her mind raced as her eyes fell to the floor, spotting the picture of the man who shot her on the floor. "There are four of them in all. A drug cartel's hired gunmen." Lita began. If looks could burn, the picture on the floor would have exploded into flames.

Lita could see this and sighed as she wondered if Nadie knew anything of her father's history. "Nadie, do you know what you're father did for a living?" Lita asked. Nadie looked up at Lita once more as she shrugged in silence. She remembered the corn and wheat fields. She could close her eyes and still know exactly where to go within them. Something she could never forget. The happiest days of her life were spent there.

"Carlos was a bounty hunter, just like me." Lita announced. She then pointed to Nadie's colt which rested in it's gun box on a bookshelf. "That was his gun of choice, given to him by his father, now passed down to you." she went on. Nadie's teeth gritted again. Her father was a bounty hunter? But how... why? Why didn't he tell her when she was little? Was he on the run? Hiding away, from this drug cartel?

Lita heard nothing from Nadie, but her face, and her eyes, said it all. She was trying to sort through this. She didn't understand, and apparently didn't know she came from a long line of hired bounty hunters. She stood as she went to the kitchen.

"He killed a drug cartel's head man, and after so many years they found him." she went on from out of sight. Nadie gripped her aching side as she leaned against the chair, her head rolling back as she starred at the ceiling. _Why didn't you tell me, Papi...?_ She asked in her mind. But the dead could not talk, could not comfort her.

"How do you know my father...?" Nadie asked, though her voice was low, quiet, a bit choked. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how... But she wanted these answers for so long. Now she knew why he was dead, and some part of her was angry with him for it. Not only did he get himself killed, but his wife, her mother...

Lita returned to the living room with a hot cup of tea in her hand and she passed it on to Nadie. Hopefully to help relax her. Lita let out a short scoffed chuckle. "Because I'm your Aunt, Nadie." She replied. She examined the young girl's tormented face for any sign of reaction. Nadie let out a hollow yet ironic smile as she took the cup. "Figures.." she muttered back to Lita.

Nadie let out a long breath as she felt a cold calm fill her body as she looked back to the floor at the picture. Markus, was his name. Markus Chavez. She couldn't begin to explain the feeling that swelled within her, and as it ate and burned at her soul, she fell eerily silent. Even Lita noticed it as she quietly sipped at the tea offered her.

Late that night, after it had fallen dark, Nadie no longer was thinking rationally. She threw on a tank top, a pair of pants, and her cowboy boots. She looked back at her bed, her gun resting in it's holster on top of her poncho. She gave it a steely look before grabbing it up putting the straps over her shoulders, the gun resting on her left side as she secured it.

She then starred a moment longer at her poncho before picking it up, swinging it over her form, hiding away the gun that rested under it. She then snuck out of her room, the house silent, and dark. Lita had gone to bed, and Nadie quietly crept through the hall into the living room. She grabbed up the picture of Markus and truck keys as she made her way to the door.

As Nadie quietly closed the front door Lita poked her head into Nadie's room to make sure she was ok. She hadn't spoken all night, and had just went to bed. Or so she thought. "Nadie!" Lita yelled out not finding the girl in her bedroom as she quickly dashed for the front door herself. She wasn't thinking straight, and she knew exactly where she was going. After Markus.

"Nadie stop!" Lita called out as she swung the front door open, just in time to hear her truck roar to life. She was too late as the car reversed, tires digging hard into the dirt road as she sped out of the driveway. The car then switched gears as she sped off into the night without any signs of stopping. "You fool.." Lita said to herself as she stood in the door way watching her truck shrink into the distance.

Nadie spent days searching for him. She was relentless in her pursuit of the man that helped kill her parents. Driven by primal revenge, she barely slept. She took to sleeping in the truck, sitting in the driver's seat. She had become a huntress, and Chavez was her prey. He would feel the meaning of fear as she would rip him apart with her father's gun. Ironic.

She was close on his trail. She stalked him in silence. Using the cover of the shadows, warning anyone if they tipped him off they too would feel her wrath. Her gunshot wound was completely neglected. It had stained her white tank top under her poncho with blood as she had torn it open more then once on her trek.

She felt it aching in protest but it did little to slow her down. She was only a town away from the man who shot her parents, who shot her. He would pay, she knew this. She wouldn't let him see the light of day for much longer. It wouldn't be long now.

BLAM! A gunshot whizzed past Nadie as she ducked, but continued moving. "Chavez!" She called out, her voice beyond angered. It was almost crazy. He panted as he banked around a corner, trying to get away. He was already limping from a bullet firmly planted into his lower left leg. "Crazy bitch!" He called out as she took the sharp turn aiming her gun at his other leg.

"AH!" He cried out as he felt a new bullet bury itself into his upper right leg. He fell over, dropping his gun in the process. She quietly brushed loose hair back behind her shoulder as she slowly approached the wounded man. She kicked the gun away from him with her booted foot as she pointed the gun at his head.

"You're that bounty hunter I shot!" He yelled out in anger as he rolled onto his back side looking up at her. She gave him a death glare as he gulped. "Reward for you is dead or alive. Right now I prefer dead." she replied, calmly, but a deathly tone laced her usually softer voice. He gulped hard, he knew his end was near. It was a cold hard fact. "Who the hell are you?"

She smirked at him as her blue eyes opened after having closed a moment. "Do you remember, oh.. about 8 years ago, a husband and a wife you murdered?" She asked calmly. He took a moment to recall this. He was wanted for several murders as it were. He then looked back at the girl, holding his death certificate in her hands. A Colt M1911... His eyes widened slowly. "Carlos.."

Nadie let out a short scoff like chuckle. "Close, I'm the kid you orphaned." she sneered as she looked him the eyes as she knelt down picking up his gun before getting some distance. "If you have any last words... Say them." She said with a cold vindictive tone. "End it, if you have the guts brat." Some choice of last words, she thought.

"As you wish." She muttered as she didn't even think twice on it. Now before she knew who this guy was, she might of had second thoughts. Maybe even back out, make Lita do it. Perhaps give it up in the process. But she was in too deep with her emotional rage.

BLAM!

It was all in slow motion. She pulled the trigger with a cold blank stare. The bullet sank into his skull, the last look he would ever give was utter shock as his dead body began to fall backwards at the loss of balance.

His back hit the pavement as he bled out the back of his head, laying there as nothing more then a wasted pile of human flesh. Nadie calmly holstered her gun as she looked around. Not even a twinge of regret. In fact it felt satisfying somehow. Strangely so. She should have felt sick with herself, but she couldn't even force it onto herself.

Nadie grunted as she felt someone poking at her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened, half lidded, as the first signs of day break hit her eyes. "Nadie?" a calm, sweet voice filled her ears. She looked up to her side as Ellis stood there, looking concerned. Or as concerned as she could look. "Ellis?" She asked confusedly.

"Why are you crying?" Ellis asked as she blinked lilac eyes. Nadie realized her cheeks were a bit wet from tears that escaped her eyes in her sleep. It was a dream... of her past. The next portion of her story to Ellis.

She couldn't tell anyone just how much she regretted the path she chose to go down during that time frame. She should have been locked away like the animal she had become. But no one could stop her. Not while she was on a war path against those who wronged her.

"Just a bad dream.." Nadie muttered as she rubbed at her face with her hands. She then Ellis' tiny form crawling into her lap, curling against her, head resting on her shoulder. Nadie just sighed as she rested her head against Ellis'. She knew the little witch was trying to comfort her, but she felt a pain in her heart. How could she finish this story?

_How do I tell you what I've done Ellis? _She wasn't sure how she'd react..

Ok! So I have a Job now, and the next chapter wont be as fast. I dont know where to go next, but I got her first kill out there, and I hope it felt natural... ^^; See you all next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I do not own Funimation, El Cazador, or any of the characters in it.

Kachie Says: Alright so.. Here comes chapter 7! I don't know what else to really say xD

Chapter 7

It was late evening, the sun was setting. Nadie pulled into the long dirt driveway in front of Lita's house. When she pulled to a stop she fumbled her way out of the truck. It took her a couple of extra days to pick up some extra info she wanted. Like who Markus was working for, if he had any known partners in his... line of work.

She closed the truck door, Lita already standing in the door way of the house. The look on her face clearly stated she was not pleased. But Nadie could care less right now. She was tired, and the anger she felt burning inside of her didn't fade away after she had shot and killed Markus. She was just a shell of her former self at this point.

She didn't regret shooting the man. It was oddly satisfying but not enough. She would gun the bastards who stole her life away down. No matter what the cost. She would catch them all, she sweared her life on it. "Are you stupid?" Lita yelled out as Nadie walked up the porch steps.

Nadie gave Lita the most intimidating stare she ever wore. Even Lita was thrown off by this. She then felt Nadie shove a small vanilla colored envelope onto her chest as she walked passed her and into the house. Lita caught it just before it fumbled away and opened it up. Inside was a large amount of cash and she sighed as she looked up at the porch roof.

She figured Nadie had ran off to hunt down Markus, but she didn't think she would go through with it. No, she didn't think the girl was capable of doing it. But she was wrong. "I'm going to bed." Nadie said with monotone. Lita turned to watch the girl disappear around the corner before she shook her head closing the door behind herself.

Ellis blinked as Nadie paused. They were driving down a long stretch of road, no other vehicle in sight for miles. The blonde girl looked over at her companion, her friend.. no best friend, who had fallen silent, a deep thoughtful look on her face. Perhaps a tinge of regret played in her eyes. "Nadie?' She asked quietly. She wondered if the red head was feeling ok.

Nadie only blinked her eyes slowly once before she looked back out onto the road. One hand kept hold on the steering wheel as her other hand propped her head up against the car door. Her red hair whipped about with the wind behind her as her eyes seemed to lose their sparkle a moment. "You sure you want to hear the rest of this, Ellis?" Nadie asked quietly.

Some part of her hoped that Ellis would allow her to stop where she was. She felt so selfish. She felt as though she tainted herself with her past deeds. She had often debated whether or not she truly deserved Ellis' hand in friendship, let alone anything else.

Sure she was a better person now, but back then she could have easily become another thug-gish bounty hunter, wanting nothing more then the license to kill whenever she wanted and reap in the reward money. Easily.

Ellis reached her hand out and rested it on Nadie's bare arm as she smiled softly. A sweet shine in her eyes telling Nadie, that no matter what, she was there now and she wasn't going anywhere. It was that exact action that Ellis had shown many times in the past that made Nadie's heart ache. She loved Ellis very much, but she felt she didn't deserve it.

"Please?" came Ellis' voice again. Nadie gave her a solum smile and a nod as she inhaled deeply. "After I.. killed Markus there was no stopping me. Even all the pleas my aunt made, I wouldn't listen, and I spent many days and nights looking for these people who killed my parents..." Nadie continued.

Nadie had done a dozen jobs now, with Lita. Every time Nadie grew colder and colder. She never gave their targets a chance. Her bullets were precise, her focus became rock hard. She had continued to train relentlessly. Whether it was instructed by Lita or not. She honed her skills to a T and improved almost over night.

The motivation was cold, cruel. The sweet girl Nadie was died the night Lita let her in on that dirty little secret. Lita regretted this. She tried so hard to reach out for the lost girl who was trapped in a dark abyss. It was no use. She wondered if Nadie would ever recover from this dark side that erupted from her subconscious mind.

And every time Nadie was a step closer to her main focus. The second guy who killed her parents. Lita wondered where it would stop. Would she really hunt them all down one by one? Destroy the entire drug cartel? Was Nadie really prepared for that kind of blood on her hands? Lita didn't think so but that cold resolve Nadie showed spoke louder then words. Whether she was or not, she was going to do this.

On this night, Nadie was in bed asleep, and Lita was sitting in the living room with a hot cup of tea. She starred at the photo of her brother, Carlos, and her sister-in-law Carmen. They looked happy together in the photo. One of the few Carlos ever sent Lita. After he washed his hands clean, she only received few letters.

She knew he was in hiding. At the time she figured for the best. She had been given few photos of her extended family. Carmen playing with Nadie, letters saying how proud he was of his little girl. They looked so happy together, they were meant for each other. A family life Lita never allowed herself because of her line of work.

"What have I done to your precious girl, Carlos?" she asked the photo. Of course there was no answer, she didn't expect one. A question of regret... She should have been there to protect Nadie, not taint her soul, her very being. But she turned her into a killing machine, and there was no stopping it. Only Nadie could put an end to it.

She sighed as she stood up, walking to her fireplace and setting the photo against an older picture of her father and grandfather. She then picked up a different one, one of Nadie with her parents, shortly before they were killed. She then walked back to Nadie's room. Perhaps it would shed some light on what she was doing. She doubted it.

She quietly snuck into Nadie's room. The girl slept quietly, for the first time in weeks, she held a peaceful look on her face. Perhaps some part of that sweet innocent kid still existed somewhere inside of her. Buried deep, hidden away. Forced to never see the light of day. Kids were easily influenced... Lita should have known better.

Nadie finally found him. A man, who was well known for his crimes. Cortez. A US immigrant who came to Mexico in his early 20's and became a member of the Diamond Dust drug cartel. Second man on her hit list. Usually he had a body guard or two with him at all times. This would be tricky.

He moved up in the world of crime. No longer just a gunman, he became second lead of the gang. She began to work on a tactic to draw him out alone. She thought of many things... Perhaps shooting him from a distance, picking off his guards one at a time. But neither sounded good enough. There were things that could have gone wrong...

If she picked off the guards one at a time, he'd know someone was after him, probably go into hiding, or hire more guys to protect him. If she shot him from a distance... She'd have to learn a whole not set of rules, and a new gun. No she wanted him to know who was killing him. She wanted to see the look in his eyes, the fear on his face.

Perhaps the old sexual bait. Guys liked young girls, why not? She tossed the wanted poster aside. She was on the run from the feds, of course they would tack on a large reward on his head. Mostly he was probably wanted alive, but it said dead worked too. She smirked, she herself preferred dead.

It would be tricky, but she was determined to pull it off. She knew where he was, or at least what town. A few days from the house she shared with Lita. She'd have to take off with the truck again. With how her aunt had tried to talk her out of it, she doubted she'd join her.

She gathered up a few things into her duffle bag late one night and snuck out of the house. She wouldn't be back for a week or two, she knew this. It would take a while to get into the role enough for him to trust enough she wasn't a cop, or bounty hunter, to come to her alone. She was sure of it.

She snuck out of the house and tossed the duffle bag into the pickup bed. She then got into the truck's cab before starting the engine. She then sped out of the drive way, knowing she only had seconds before her aunt would come running after hearing the truck engine.

Lita did snap awake. "Not again!" She cried out as she dashed for the front door from the living room. "Nadie get back here!" She hollered out as she swung the door open just to see the truck already out on the road and speeding off. "Damnit kid!" she yelled as she grabbed the nearest object, and threw it in frustration.

She was going to think about getting a second car, the way Nadie was... Or hiding her keys better. Maybe both. She sighed as she stood in the doorway wondering what to do. She then gained an idea, as she turned and ran for her cell phone. She'd call her cousin. Maybe she could get the girl back just in time. If she could even find her...

Wearing the most provocative thing she could find she stood on the corner of a downtown road. She knew who to look out for. She knew that Cortez was probably into hookers. She wore a belly shirt, and a mini skirt. Her hair put up in a single ponytail as she wore some cheap makeup. Her gun was hiding within her thick hooker boots.

She kept an eye out, many of the girls standing there around her had already been picked up. Normally she would have been annoyed with no one finding her attractive, but this was a special case. Last thing she needed was to have to beat the crap out of some guy looking for paid sex from her.

She had been at this for a few weeks. She had tried to blend in as well as she could with the trashier looking women. She had managed to slip out of the stickier situations, mostly by looking not worthy enough for anyone's time. But finally, a newer black car pulled up. She was one of a few remaining girls left.

As the window rolled down half way she could see one of Cortez' body guards in the passenger seat. She managed to beat the other girls in time to the window. "Hey boys." she coed at them. Inwardly she knew this was it. If this were to work it had to now or it was on to plan b. Run in, guns blazing, kill the guy and run out.

After a moment, the man in the passenger seat motioned for her to get in. She did so and as she got into the car they pulled off. This was it, she was going to get what she wanted. Cortez would get what he deserved. She was a little surprised that so far it was working.

Soooo.. ok a little darker, something I honestly wouldn't picture Nadie doing, but it wouldn't make sense if it all happened so easily. Also wouldn't make sense that she'd regret things otherwise. I dunno, you guys tell me lol. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

If you have yet to read my disclaimers for the last 7 chapters I hate you. =P

Kachie Says: Sooo, I've thought hard on it, and I had this chapter plotted, and I actually have the end of my story plotted, it's just a matter of throwing it all together and making it make sense! Though I believe it should work out smoothly!

Without any extra babble, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

Nadie and Ellis settled into their little camp site for the night. After getting a campfire going Nadie began to cook them something to eat. "Now.... It wasn't like I was really going to play through with the whole sell myself for sex. It was suppose to be an in and out job. Shoot the guy and leave. But... things turned out much differently, and I was up against something I didn't think of." she explained to Ellis as she propped up large sausage dogs on sticks to cook.

Ellis cocked her head to one side. She never heard of such a concept, and Nadie didn't entirely feel up to explaining it. Ellis just sat there with her legs hugged up to her chest as she watched Nadie. The night was quiet, accept for the June bugs which was the only thing that kept it from going dead silent. No wind, the skies were as clear as clear could get. A peaceful night in the desert lands.

Nadie smiled, if only slightly as she looked up at Ellis.

The car ride, for the most part, was silent. Nadie expected more questions, due to who they were taking her to. Perhaps she blended in too well? She wasn't sure, but her gut was telling her perhaps something misty was on the horizon. At least they didn't suspect her of being a cop, or bounty hunter... right?

The trip didn't even take that long. She found them pulling into a private estate mansion, hidden away behind tall brick walls and a front drive in gate. She felt her muscles tense as she thought about what was to come. She wasn't sure how she could pull this off now that she was here. Her mind raced as she looked at her situation.

She muttered to herself as she gained a serious expression. She should have thought this through better. She pictured a shabby cheap hotel room not a fully loaded mansion! Was it too late to back out now? She sighed as she knew better then to wonder such a thing.

The mansion was surrounded with people. Guards, thugs, big guard dogs... The lawns were nicely kept, tall shaped trees and bushes, a giant water fountain glowing with low lights in the middle of the court yard. The house itself was outrageously huge. Compensating for something, Nadie wondered.

Finally the car came to a stop in front of two large doors. The front entrance, and one man got out, opening the back door for Nadie. She placed a fake smile on her face as he led the way. _Really, what WERE you thinking..? _She began to have her doubts. Would she pull this off and make it out alive or would something else entirely occur? She would admit to feeling nervous now.

She silently followed the man down the hallways and up a few flight of stairs and down more hallways. Finally they stopped in front of large wooden doors. He knocked once. "Ya, let her in." came another man's voice. Nadie gulped as the doors opened allowing her entrance. She suddenly felt VERY nervous.

The doors closed behind her, the body guard left her alone. Cortez came out of a luxurious bathroom, walking past her towards his bed. He then sat down, peeling off his night shoes, keeping himself covered with a long bath robe. "You're just a kid." he muttered.

Nadie glared at him. He was a murdering prick and he was going to comment on how young she was? "So?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. He chuckled as looked her over. "You're like was? 16?" he asked. He was close, but she wasn't going to dignify him with an answer. She wasn't here for that anyways.

"I don't do kids." he then muttered as he got back up wandering over to his personal bar. She scoffed at him. He dug through the mini fridge, pulling out a wine bottle before he poured himself some. "Though, that isn't why you're here, is it... Nadie?" He asked, without looking behind himself. He focused on the task at hand, closing his wine bottle before putting it away.

Nadie's eyes widened. What the hell? He KNEW who she was? She almost began to reach for her gun, in her boot but as he turned around, only a single look stopped her. He sipped quietly at the wine in his wine glass as he eyed her. "Oh yes, I know who you are. Ask allot of questions and word gets around." he went on as he moved over to a luxury chair before sitting.

She still stood there with a dumbfounded look plastered on her face. "I know you killed Chavez too, though he was a real piece of work anyways." he commented without sounding like he cared. He stopped focusing on Nadie as he swirled the wine in his glass. He fell silent, waiting for this girl to recollect herself enough to say something.

Nadie then gritted her teeth as her face slowly phased from shock to anger. "So why bring me here?" she asked as her hands curled into fists. He looked back up at her finally as he chuckled at her display. "Oh I have my reasons." he muttered as he stood up walking to an oak desk. He opened the top drawer as he pulled out a couple of vanilla colored files, tossing them onto the surface.

Nadie watched him suspiciously. "Tell me, weren't you Carlos' kid?" he asked curiously as he stood behind the desk still before finishing off his drink, and setting the emptied glass quietly onto the desk along side the files. She narrowed her eyes, as her eyebrows furrowed. What was the deal with this guy?

"Well if you know who I am, then you know why I'm here." Was the only thing she said. He shook his head. Kids these days. So impatient, and rude. Though he could hear the confusion in her voice. She was right to be. "Oh yes, I know. I'm not stupid. I've been running the show ever since the Boss has gotten old and ill." he muttered.

He then pulled out a small pistol, a glock, and sat it on top of the files. "If you want to kill me, go ahead, use this if you'd like. Or hell, how about that gun hiding away in your boot. I'll even give you the names of whomever you're after next." he said as he looked at her seriously. She was REALLY confused now.

Nadie didn't reach for any gun. She wondered if it was a trap of some kind. She watched at him, as he watched at her, the room full of silence. "Or I could kill you, and end your own miserable existence instead, really the choice is yours." he then said, of course in a side noted tone. She continued to gawk at him in confusion.

"What the hell is with you?" She suddenly cried out. This was not how she wanted it to be. She wanted to see his fear, and instead he was giving her the chance to kill him. She felt a sudden mixture of feelings. Self doubt crept over her. She didn't have as much confidence when she didn't have control over the situation.

"A man can do allot of self observation when he gets older. A man can have many regrets." he said, as if shrugging it off. She just watched him. He shrugged at her. "If you killed me now I wouldn't care. If I killed you now, I still wouldn't care." he seemed to finish. No, no this cant be that easy. No way!

"Why did you kill my parents?" she asked, her voice low, frighteningly so. She glared with seething hatred. He shrugged again. "Your father arrested my boss' son, who was put to death for his crimes. That sort of thing is like stepping on a pissed Rhino's foot when it comes to a Drug Lord. He wanted revenge. Just as you do." he answered calmly.

Nadie slowly reached down and pulled out her gun. "Ah, but I warn you.. you'd probably piss off a bee's nest around here, wouldn't see the light of day again, if you shot me. But if you feel it's worth it." he muttered as he spread his arms open, as if saying go for it. She felt her eyebrow twitch at his words.

She didn't think of that either... She pointed her gun at him anyways. "What's in the folders?" She asked as she stepped closer to the desk, her eyes darting between him and the files under the gun. "The names I mentioned before." he replied as he moved to sit in his office chair. He was growing bored with her hesitation. "Make up your mind, Nadie. Kill me, die, or leave."

She grabbed the files, looking inside a moment catching a glimpse of the names. Gomez, and Carter. She then began to back away from him. She held her gun steady. She had some form of an escape plan in mind.... if they all didn't know who she was. She grabbed an extra robe as she threw it around herself, tieing it off as she tucked the folders away.

Cortez watched her, not making any sort of move. None what so ever. "Any last words?" she muttered as she made her way to the door. He smiled. "Just do it, if you're going to do it." he replied. It was an eery calm. A look of like he was so close to being released from a tormented state of mind. "You lost your marbles." she muttered feeling confused at her own actions.

She felt conflicted, this wasn't so easy anymore. She just let out a noise of frustration as she bolted out of the room without firing her gun. She couldn't bring herself to do it suddenly. She starred him straight in the face, and he threw her off guard. She panicked, and she ran down the halls, tears threatening her. _What am I doing...?_

She ran out of the mansion, and down the long drive way, no one attempting to stop her. She managed to get through the gates and out onto the road where she stopped. Just as a car pulled up. "Don't tell me you did it.." came her aunt's voice. She gasped and shot up, her gun in hand, startled at first.

Lita could see the tears that were hanging on by a thread against her blue eyes. Nadie didn't say anything as she quickly got into the car as Antonio drove off. "I couldn't.." she muttered quietly as she curled against the seat. She didn't understand, what was she doing this whole time. She felt so confused by that man's actions....

Lita sighed in some form of relief. "We'll get a hotel for tonight." What was Nadie going to do now? No one knew, not even Nadie herself. She pulled out the folders and starred at the blankly. So much was going on in her head. So much hate, and suffering.

Well.. I felt my last chapter didn't go as well, so I decided to change things around again. I hope this one is better... Though things will only get interesting from here on, though I think I'm a few more chapters away from wrapping this to a close. I hope it's been enjoyable so far, I know it got a little dark, but I will shed light at the end of this long tunnel! I promise.


End file.
